The present invention relates to bicycle seats, and particularly to resilient seat supports.
Bicycles commonly have resilient seat supports that cushion the rider from vibrations and bumps while riding. Resilient seat supports commonly include coil springs or resilient pads positioned between a seat and a seat post.